


Over The Rainbow

by AliveBlueBox



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliveBlueBox/pseuds/AliveBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS brings them somewhere over a rainbow - great place for a trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Rainbow

**Over The Rainbow**

_somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
there’s a land that I heard of once in a lullaby_

"VIVA LAS VEGAS!"  
The Doctor put on his fluorescent fuchsia glasses as he came out of the TARDIS, dancing slowly.  
"I swear to you, Clara, it _is_ Las Vegas this time. No submarines, no captains, no Ice Warriors, no sinking ships, no war at all. This is the Strip and for some reason I can't see anything except pink walls around me, but it must be the glasses-"  
He took them off, looking around and smelling the air weirdly.  
"Oh." He turned around, a half-guilty, half-worried look on his face. "Clara!" he called, stepping back into the TARDIS.  
"Yeah?" She appeared right in front of him, dressed as an American rock star from the 80s and still unbelievably tiny and somehow cute. "Las Vegas. Let's go!" she said.  
"Nope, nope, nope! Everything is pink out there, so we're either on the Las Vegas _Planet_ \- also called Bubblegum Planet and there's plenty of reasons for that, first of all it tries to glue itself on your tongue when it notices you and it's not pleasant - or we actually are on the Strip, well, actually, in a sexy shop, so let's try and get out of here, shall we, eh?"  
Clara stood silent for a moment, then she burst into laughter - still tiny and cute, the Doctor noticed - at the sight of his blatant embarrassment. "As you wish, Doctor" she joked.  
He walked to the centre of the TARDIS and started talking to her, "alright, good girl, LAS VEGAS, the city, possibly outside the shops, thank you!".  
Suddenly, the floor – and maybe the whole universe - trembled as they moved across time and space. It was the strangest feeling Clara had ever felt: a bit like being in a roller-coaster, but without feeling sick. It was awesome.  
As soon as the TARDIS got quiet, Clara went through the entrance door, excited, expecting casinos, crowded streets, American people eating popcorns or well, something like that.  
But she saw nothing like that, nothing at all. It was night – probably past midnight - and the TARDIS had landed at the very beginning of a rainbow.  
“Doctor”, she whispered, as she took one step forward and found herself walking on a rainbow, right between red and orange, “I don’t think the TARDIS likes Las Vegas very much. I don’t know, maybe it’s broken.”  
The Doctor sat at the beginning of the rainbow and started complaining – “It’s crazy, I should get it repaired” ( _he referred to the TARDIS as ‘it’ only when he was angry, Clara noticed_ ), “There’s a perfect mechanic somewhere near Mars!” – but she interrupted him, singing to herself.  
“ _Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue, and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true-e-e_ … I’ve got to tell the kids about this place, they would love it”, she said, as she lay down, up in the air, between yellow and green. “Or, we could go back to nineteen-whatever-that-was and tell Judy Garland that this land actually exists, or we could even create this song, how about that?”  
“You can’t mess with these things, Clara. What if you changed history and then Judy Garland discovered a land over the rainbow and then people started going on holiday on rainbows and… stuff?”  
Clara shrugged. “It’s not a bad idea. People would be happier.”  
The Doctor laughed at that. There she was, he thought, lying on a rainbow, looking at the stars above her, still dressed as a rock star. Clara Oswald, rock star of the impossible land. Not a bad name, for an impossible girl.  
He wondered whether she liked eating midnight soufflés on a rainbow or not. Possibly the answer was yes.  
It took him less than a minute to step back into the TARDIS, go buy some soufflés somewhere, and reappear at the beginning of the rainbow.  
Clara raised her eyebrows when she saw him walking through the rainbow with two soufflés. “You. Are. Quite. Odd. I didn’t even notice you leaving this place.”  
“I bought dinner”, he explained, giving her her soufflé. She gave him the brightest of smiles in return.  
And so they spent their evening – eating soufflés while stars fell on their heads and green-yellow _ish_ stardust stayed on their fingers. In the end, Clara fell asleep.  
The Doctor kissed her forehead sweetly and took her back into the TARDIS, waving goodbye to their own rainbow and to the stars above. 

_where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops  
that’s where you’ll find me_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, world. Enjoy some Clara/Eleven fluff and please let me know if there are any mistakes (English is not my native language). Bye. <3


End file.
